


Дальше и дальше

by sverhanutaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: В этой пыльной библиотеке, мир которой — вопреки течению времени — оставался неизменным, двое братьев прогуливались по узким переходам, где помыслы их были скрыты от осуждающих взоров многими-многими рядами стареющих томов молчаливых писаний.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279090) by wantstobelieve. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Вашему вниманию сногсшибательные арты автора оригинала:  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcs0yqkUVv1qb0gmwo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcs0yqkUVv1qb0gmwo2_500.jpg  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3728751

Старинная библиотека являла собой обширный комплекс из каменных плит и каменных стен, заставленных фолиантами, что собраны были со всех Миров в эпохи их взлётов и падений. Обычно здесь царила священная тишина, разбавляемая изредка шелестящими вздохами страниц, листаемых кем-то пытливым и любознательным, или клеветой, небрежно брошенной каким-нибудь жадным до сплетен невеждой.  
  
Тор мог бы оказаться в итоге как раз таким невеждой, упрямым неучем. Во времена их с Локи юности брат притаскивал его в библиотеку вместе с собой, при крайней необходимости не гнушаясь пусканием в ход пинков и криков и изверганием гнусных угроз всякий раз, когда учитель отправлял их на самостоятельное обучение сюда, вниз.  
  
_Почему мы попусту тратим время здесь, без толку копаясь в записях мертвецов?_ — хныкает и капризничает Тор, за свою скуку наказывая кулаками стены так долго, как те способны выдержать. Потому что Локи не хотелось бы попасть под удар самому, или чтобы пострадали его книги или те фолианты, которые, по убеждению Локи, должны сберегаться в его личном хранилище, скрытые от обвиняющих взглядов брата, когда тот очередной раз сбегал на тренировочную площадку, где нередко схватывался со зверем, втрое превосходящим его по величине.  
  
_Что ж, брат, не всё нам только без конца подсматривать за полногрудыми девицами,_ — отвечает ему Локи, с нарочитой театральностью закатывая глаза.  
  
  
Они становились старше, и постепенно Тор стал отдавать предпочтение любованию торсом Локи и его обнажённой спиной, когда им выпадал случай побыть наедине, в обществе исключительно друг друга.  
  
В этой пыльной библиотеке, мир которой — вопреки течению времени — оставался неизменным, двое братьев прогуливались по узким переходам, где помыслы их были скрыты от осуждающих взоров многими-многими рядами стареющих томов молчаливых писаний. Тор будет шагать плечом к плечу рядом с братом до тех пор, пока его терпение не достигнет предела. Тогда он не глядя выхватит с ближайшей полки первый попавшийся том, раскроет и, отгородившись им от Локи, начнёт просматривать содержание, стараясь сосредоточиться на смысле слов перед глазами, а не на фантомном ощущении тепла, распространяющемся оттуда, где их соприкасались их тела.  
  
Иногда Тор срывается прежде, чем они успевают добраться до главного выхода. Иногда он совершенно патологическим образом спокойно находится рядом с Локи несколько часов кряду, не проявляя малейших поползновений в его сторону. Правда, в конце концов один из них сдаётся, спуская свою похоть с цепи и позволяя трясущимся рукам срывать одежду с объекта вожделения.  
  
  
«Это не просто памятники отчётностей о минувших днях, выцарапанные в словах давно почивших людей. Это жизненно необходимые инструменты обучения, Тор; инструменты _знания_. Они общаются с тобой через раскрытые страницы».  
  
Локи знал, что ровно с тем же успехом мог бы вразумлять стену.  
  
«Мне кое-что известно об "инструментах", — отвечает Тор. — В пример могу привести ту вещицу, что начинает петь для меня, как только я приоткрываю крышку».  
  
Тор всегда был таким невеждой.  
  
  
Но иногда Локи не был настроен особенно возражать — не когда Тор шёл за ним по пятам, оттесняя его всё больше и больше вглубь, к дальним нишам и плотным стеллажам. Он словно вышедший на охоту хищник, золотой и величественный, с непоколебимостью во взгляде, который заставлял Локи всего исходить дрожью, предвосхищая пламенность дыхания Тора на затылке, давление его широких ладоней на бёдрах и член Тора, сильный и неумолимый, внутри него.  
  
Локи может слышать грохот далёкой грозы, раздающийся в собственных ушах.  
  
  
«Пытаешься увлечь меня со света в тень, брат?» — в шутку заметил Тор, когда они позволили себе зайти ещё дальше обычного.  
  
Тишина густой массой наполняла окружающее пространство, сквозь которое они пробирались всё глубже во мрак. В этой части библиотеки стеллажи взрастали так высоко, что их вершины были недосягаемы для глаз, как для деревьев, что тщатся дотянуться до неба. Тор, не отставая ни на шаг, шёл за Локи след в след. В предрассветные сумерки, в послезакатный сумрак и в черноту ночи — и каждый раз возвращался обратно.

 

 

25.12.2015


End file.
